


Achoo!

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [65]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Spells & Enchantments, Tony Stark Is Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine if Tony sneezes like a kitten and the whole team finds it brain-meltingly adorable, Bucky especially.</span>
</p>
<p>Being an Avenger meant taking a lot of weird in stride, like aliens streaming into the city through a portal in the sky, living with a guy that turned into a giant green rage machine on the regular, and spending a criminally large amount of money rebuilding the places where you and your super friends partied, because apparently it wasn’t an Avengers party until a couple city blocks were destroyed. In the grand scheme of things, having a friend’s brother play a prank on someone was a pretty mundane concept. Unfortunately, the brother in question was Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achoo!

Being an Avenger meant taking a lot of weird in stride, like aliens streaming into the city through a portal in the sky, living with a guy that turned into a giant green rage machine on the regular, and spending a criminally large amount of money rebuilding the places where you and your super friends partied, because apparently it wasn’t an Avengers party until a couple city blocks were destroyed. In the grand scheme of things, having a friend’s brother play a prank on someone was a pretty mundane concept. Unfortunately, the brother in question was Loki.

“ _Achoo_!”

“Aww,” Clint sighed, throwing his head back and kicking his legs up and down in a fit of appreciation. “You’re killing me!”

Tony paused in mid-grab for a tissue. All of his friends were looking at him like they’d just opened up the instagram account of Lil BUB. “Uh, creepy— _achoo_!—much?”

Steve actually had his hands curled together under his chin as he  _cooed_  in Tony’s general direction. Captain America should not coo, especially not over a sneeze.

“Seriously, people, how is this still— _achoo_!—even slightly adorable?”

Normally, Tony’s sneezes were like anyone else’s. Annoying. Only, because of his life, something had changed, and now each and every sneeze was accompanied by the tiniest of meows, as if he was a kitten. He supposed it was his own fault for the (misunderstood) Catwoman reference he’d made the last time they’d run into Loki.

Whatever the reasons, now when he sneezed it involved him scrunching up his face adorably, the tiniest little adorable sneeze coming out, followed by an even tinier and even more adorable meow-meow noise. And that was a direct quote from Nick Fury, who threatened to shoot him if he ever repeated it.

At first, it had been sort of amusing. Mildly. Mostly because out of them all, Bucky was the most awestruck by the sneezing. His eyebrows would go up, and his eyes would widen, and he’d stare with almost maniacal longing. Like he was doing at the moment. Tony winked at him, and Bucky flipped him off, but the lovestruck look was still firmly in place.

“Sorry,” Steve said, wincing a little. “Speaking of which. Thor, any idea when this’ll expire? I’d hate to think of what’d happen if Tony had a sneezing fit in the middle of a firefight.”

“I’d probably have to express my appreciation through blowing up a building,” Clint said solemnly.

“Yeah, while we’re on the subject of buildings, can we maybe try not leveling all the ones we encounter?” Tony asked, wincing as he struggled to hold in another sneeze. Of course he’d have to catch a cold while suffering from terminally cute sneeze syndrome. “I’d show you the running total on what I’m spending on rebuilds, but the number is so large it loses all meaning.”

“Good point, Tony,” Steve agreed, raising an eyebrow at Clint.

“That was  _one time_ ,” he protested. “You’re just mad because it won me the scavenger hunt.”

“Whatever. I’m just thinking it’d be nice if— _achoo_!”

“Stop,” Natasha begged, pounding her deadly little fists against the top of the table. “It’s so cute it’s  _painful_.”

“She’s got a point.” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hulk  _loves_ the kitten sneeze. Each time you do it, I can feel him struggling to come out. I’ll just be excusing myself.”

Tony blew his nose, and glared at Thor. 

“Perhaps the time has come for me to seek out Loki,” he announced, struggling to keep his expression serious as he made his way out.

“Right, so, where were we?”

“ _Achoo!_ ”

Bucky shot up to his feet, and stalked around the table. “Nope, can’t handle it,” he grumbled, snatching the box of tissues. He shoved them at Tony’s chest so suddenly that he grabbed hold of them reflexively, which was when Bucky swept him up and out of his chair. “Meeting adjourned.”

Steve looked like he might protest, but maybe he realized nothing was going to get done when every other moment they were suffering from cute overload. “Carry on,” he suggested, waving Bucky away.

“Are we going to bed?” Tony asked, sniffling.

Bucky adjusted his grip and planted a kiss against Tony’s temple. “Damn straight we are. You’re too cute to share. I’m hoarding you.”

“Is ‘hoarding’ a new word for— _achoo_!”

This time, Bucky took advantage of having Tony in his arms, squeezing him tight as he carried Tony from the elevator to their bedroom. “Sure is,” he said, kissing every bit of exposed skin he could get his lips on.

Tony smiled, and snuggled against Bucky’s chest. As far as pranks went, it could be worse.

“Man, it’s so cute it feels like my brains are gonna melt out of my head,” Bucky said as he tossed Tony onto the bed.

“JARVIS, tell Thor to hurry up.” Tony was suddenly concerned that the spell had evil awful Loki-appropriate side-effects.

But Bucky just grinned at him and flopped down beside him. “Course, I feel that way most of the time about the shit you do,” he admitted, snuggling close. “Like the way you’ll dance around the workshop when you think nobody’s watching. Or the way your hair looks in the morning when you wake up.”

Tony relaxed, sneezed again, and enjoyed the way Bucky writhed in contented pleasure. “That’s because you’re stupid enough to love me.”

“So very, very stupid,” Bucky agreed, smiling like his life depended on it.

And, because sometimes their friends were really exceptionally cool, no one made fun of Bucky for continuing to have the same reaction to Tony’s sneezes even after the spell was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> No one tell what Nick said about the sneezing.


End file.
